The Power of the Moon
by Dragonbron356
Summary: Ichigo gains his powers back after the events of Kugo Ginjo and Xcution, but he hasn't heard Zangetsu or his Hollow ever since getting them back. Until one day after having a dream, he was proven worthy to wield the Power of the Moon. Pairings not decided but will try to think of some. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach since I am too much of a crappy writer to write such an awesome series**

The Power of the Moon

Chapter 1

It has been about 2 months since the events of Kugo Ginjo, and Ichigo has been happier than he has been for a while, but other than that not much has changed since then. He still is one of the top 20 best students in his class, still beating the crap out of gangsters, and thieves. And his friends turned back to normal too, Chad still silent and gentle, Uryu still being an arrogant ass, and Orihime with her food experiments and how 'tasty' they are, Tatsuki being Orihime's guardian and best friend, Mizuiro still on his phone all the time, and Keigo acting eccentric and hormonal as ever. Still though life was good, and actually normal for Ichigo and his gang.

Ichigo returns home on a normal Friday night and is greeted by his father the normal way it always is, a jump-kick to the face.

"YOU'RE LATE! ICHIGOOOO!" Isshin yells as he tries to kick Ichigo in the face. Now the key word in the last sentence was 'tries'. Ichigo dodged the kick making Isshin go into the street as Ichigo closes the door behind him locking his father outside.

"Crazy old man, he'd think by now that my senses and reactions are fine." Ichigo mumbles to himself as he puts down his bag.

"Hey Ichi-nii"." Karin and Yuzu say while walking into the room to greet Ichigo.

"Hey Karin, Yuzu." Ichigo greets back.

"The old man outside? Idiot…" Karin says rather coldly.

"Karin. He's our father and that's not nice to say!" Yuzu says pouting.

"Still he is such an idiot nowadays, still attacking Ichi-nii even though his senses are spot on, I'm really starting to think that he's just doing this for fin now…." Karin says to Yuzu.

"Girls? Can you let me back in now? Please?!" Isshin says through the door.

"Don't do it, let him back in when he deserves it," Ichigo says to the twins. He then goes to his room where he does his homework, then goes straight to bed.

**-oO0Oo|TIME SKIP|oO0Oo-**

**(Bleach OST: Never meant to belong)**

Ichigo wakes breathing heavily and sweating. He has experienced the worst nightmare in ages. It was his final battle with Aizen he has already performed the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho, except he was on the ground covered in blood and experiencing excruciating pain everywhere on his body. He looks to his right and sees all of his friends, covered in blood, with no life whatsoever in their eyes. He looks to his left and sees his family, dead with their heads on wooden stakes. All of his friends and family were dead before his eyes. Then he saw a shadow appear upon his figure, he looked up and saw Aizen there, his clothes stained red and an evil smirk on his face as he says 3 simple words, simple but very excruciating to the person he is saying this to.

"Suffer, Ichigo Kurosaki…"

He then woke up, from that horrible dream, and then does one simple action that he hasn't done in 2 months. He cried. He began to cry and let the tears on his face stain his bed, soon the tears stopped as he heard words and a voice he hasn't heard since losing his powers.

"Abandon your fear. Look forward, move forward and never stop. You'll age if you retreat. You'll die if you hesitate. Now call my name! For my name is…!"

"Zangetsu…" Ichigo says quietly. Even after getting his Soul Reaper powers back he still hasn't heard Zangetsu in his mind. He would hate to admit it but he missed having to hear the wise words of his Zanpakuto, his mentor, his friend. Ichigo brings his hand up and clutches his chest in emotional pain. He let one more tear stream down his face, before closing his eyes and remembering his final words…

"If you use this technique then you will lose all of your Soul Reaper powers, farewell Ichigo…"

"Thank you Zangetsu, for everything," he says to himself, before lying back in bed and drifting off to sleep.

**-oO0Oo|DREAMSCAPE|oO0Oo-**

Ichigo opens his eyes to find himself in his inner world. But unlike last time where it was Karakura town, completely submerged under water, it was the towering sky scrapers that disappears in the sky. He looks around with high hopes to see Zangetsu, but when he turns around, he finds himself with 4 different figures.

The first one looked like a 20 year-old and stood at 6' 11". He had a black cloak similar to his Bankai except the torso had the torso part of his Black Moon Guardian armor, with the exception of the nose piece, and also had a hood, and black gauntlets. He also had 2 black pauldrons that had 2 white crescent moons on it. He had messy black hair that went down to his shoulder blades and the bangs went down to the bridge of his nose and covered his eyes in the shadow. But when he looked up he had scorching red eyes and pale skin.

The second one looked older, about in his 40's. He was 6' 8", and his skin had more color than the last. He had long brown hair that went down to his waist. He had a bright green eyes that glowed in his inner world. He also wore something very similar to his old Bankai except it as dark green. He also wore black hakama that was secured with a white belt. He also had a beard much like his father's.

The last 2 figures were surprisingly Tensa Zangetsu, and Shiro. Standing there, Shiro was smirking while Zangetsu was there on his favorite flagpole, smiling, the figure in black was also smiling at Ichigo as was the figure in green.

"Zangetsu? Shiro? It's you and… who are these guys?" Ichigo asks with confusion.

"Ichigo, it indeed is us, as for these 2, well you can call them our brothers…" Zangetsu replies.

"Brothers?"

"Yes King, brothers. Also King, mind using my actual name as I have finally found it..?" Shiro then says.

"Actual name? Uh, sure what is it?"

"Well King, ever since you got your powers back, I finally found my true name and became an independent Zanpakuto. My name is Shirogetsu." Shiro now newly dubbed "Shirogetsu" says with a smirk.

"An independent Zanpakuto? Okay then Shirogetsu, I acknowledge the name change," Ichigo then says slightly surprised. He then turns to the new company in his inner world.

"Okay then, uh, who're you guys?" Ichigo asks with suspicion.

The one dressed in black speaks up first. "I am Kurogetsu, the oldest of this 'brother band' and the most powerful," he then gestures to the one dressed in green, "and actually you know this one, for this is your father's Zanpakuto, Engetsu,".

Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise. They all look so similar and each have the word, 'getsu' at the end.

"Ok then why are you here?" Ichigo asks with curiosity, little did he know that the answer would change his life forever.

"We are here to give you the power, of us, the power of the 'Getsu'" Kurogetsu replies with a smirk, and as he smirks so does all the Zanpakuto in his inner world.

**-oO0Oo-**

**WOW! I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Well anyways, give me some helpful criticism if you have any. And thanks for reading if you actually read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and if I did it wouldn't be as popular as it is now.**

The Power of the Moon

Chapter 2

Ichigo's eyes widen in pure shock as he stood before these powerful beings. He opened his mouth to ask why until all 4 of them looked into the sky and then back at Ichigo.

"It's time to go, we'll talk later, Ichigo. Now wake up….!" Kurogetsu says as his voice begins to fade. Ichigo opens his eyes, and finds himself in his room. He brings up his hand to his head and runs his fingers through his hair. He gets up and puts some clothes on and begins to walk towards the living room. But as he walks toward his bedroom door he looks in the mirror and is shocked at what he sees. He was slightly taller like the height he exited the Dangai and his hair was just as long too. But the most shocking thing is that his hair was no longer a bright orange but a smooth black, and his eyes were no longer the warm brown color but a burning red. His eyes were wide with shock, he had to see his teacher, Kisuke Urahara. He looked at the time it was 4 in the morning, jeez he woke up early.

He went to the door and grasped the handle but as soon as he does that he let's go off the handle and takes a step back.

_Crap, they can't see me like this. They'll think I'm some random guy that broke into their house! _Ichigo thinks so he looks around and sees the window. He opens it and climbs out of his room and jumps down to the ground. As soon as he walks into the street he looks around, then he sprints as fast as he could to Kisuke's shop, thank Kami it was a weekend. He keeps running until he spots the shop, he turns and runs toward it and starts knocking very hard.

"Who is it?" Kisuke says in his usual way. He opens the door to find Ichigo there black hair and red eyes. He widens his eyes at what he was seeing.

"Ichigo? Is that you? I didn't think you would dye your hair but how'd you do the eyes?" Kisuke asks with mild curiosity. Ichigo, who gave him a blank look before kicking him in the face, caving it inside his head.

"Bakayarou! Why would you think I did this?! I just woke up after having some weird dream and found this!" Ichigo yells in annoyance. Kisuke's face pops back up and has mild surprise on his face.

"A dream you say hmm? Interesting, come inside and tell me about this 'dream' of yours…" Kisuke says smoothly. He lets Ichigo inside before closing the door behind him and begins making tea. After taking a sip, Ichigo begins to tell the story of his dream which was so clear to him and as he finishes the story, Kisuke's eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat as he wore a scowl. When Keisuke looks up, Ichigo sees his eyes were half-lidded and filled with concern.

"I see…" Kisuke begins as he takes off his hat.

"Ichigo, in the Soul Society, there was a legend. A legend that stated that once all of the 4 moons were brought together then the wielder would have unlimited amounts of power, enough to rival the Soul King." Kisuke says with a somewhat sad tone in his voice. He stands up and motions Ichigo to follow.

"Of course, at the time, we didn't know what this legend meant, and all of the people of the Gotei 13 thought it was all rubbish…" He continues. He opens a door to reveal a stone with Kanji on it saying the legend that he as telling.

"But now that you are telling me this, it actually now makes sense. Well in my mind it does anyway…" Kisuke says in an excited tone.

"The four moons, meaning the four 'Getsu' Zanpakuto, coming together in a single wielder, in this case that is you, making the wielder have enough power to rival the Soul King." Kisuke says in a 'working out a problem' tone and a smile on his face. But as his face was filled with excitement, Ichigo's was filled with shock.

"I see, but why do they choose me, I mean Zangetsu and Shiro I get but why Kurogetsu and Engetsu?" Ichigo says in a demanding tone.

"They must have seen your actions and have proven you worthy…" Kisuke replies. But as he says this Ichigo brings his hands to the sides of his head as if he had a terrible headache. But then, he lets them fall to his sides and looks at Kisuke.

"Sorry Kisuke, but I need to talk to them, really quick…" He says in an emotionless tone.

He goes down to the underground training area and takes put his substitute badge and presses it on his chest releasing his Soul Form. He noticed his Soul Form hadn't changed and his Zanpakuto hadn't either. Which, in his opinion, was good. He sat down cross-legged and brought Zangetsu across his lap, and closed his eyes. And quietly he says to himself…

"_Jinzen,"_

As he enters his inner world to find all 4 figures there, as if waiting for him.

"I need to talk to you all about this 'Power of the Getsu," Ichigo says in a concerned tone. Kurogetsu looks at the others as they nod in approval. Kurogetsu looks back at Ichigo…

"Fine," Kurogetsu says, while closing his eyes.

"Okay then. First off, why did you choose me? I mean aren't there other candidates out there more deserving than me?" Ichigo asks.

"We chose you since we thought that your urge to protect all of creation, especially your loved ones, was a great trait to have for a wielder." Kurogetsu says.

"Hmm, I see. Is it true? That legend that Kisuke told me about? About how you can hold so much power, enough to rival the Soul King?"

"Yes it is true…"

Ichigo then closes his eyes in understanding. Then opens his eyes to face all of them. He then wears a look of determination on his face. He was going to accept this power. The Power of the Getsu, the Power of the Moon. He stood tall, and realized that with this power he will be able to protect everybody so much easier. And he would be able to beat somebody like Aizen again but so much easier and at a lesser cost. He looked at them for what felt like many years, but only was a few minutes.

"Let's do this."

**Ooooh, what will happen to little ol' Ichi? Stay tuned for the next installment of 'The Power of the Moon' give me plenty of helpful criticism. But flames will be ignored. Thank you for reading if you actually read. **


End file.
